New Discovery
by TwilightAddictForever
Summary: Nessie is all grown up and she starts to get a little crush on a wolf ; ! Will the volturi mess up her new love and her family? will one of the humans be changed? Will Nahuel's Sister survive? Read to find out... Story better than summary
1. Normal Day with a twist

**Yea so this is my newest story,,,im new to this soo please review and tell me wat you think. Yea so Renesmee is all grown up and is having confused feelings about Jacob. Will Jacob have the guts to tell her ? What will she do? Will Edward let them without going all over protective? please send in wat you think will happen. Just to tell yall that it will litterly take about a week til Renesmee's birthday and there will be trouble in between soo yeaa thxx 4 reading& Review!  


* * *

  
**

_** It was pitch black when I woke up. No longer feeling the warm touch I love. I was used to Jacob's warm arm around me as I fell asleep. I usually found Jacob **_

_**next to me in the morning, sleeping so peacefully that it was hard to believe he was this calm. Except this time he wasn't there, which kind of worried me. I **_

_**reached out to turn on the lamp next to my bed, throwing the covers off as I go. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and decided to fix this mess before **_

_**anyone saw how knotted and greasy my hair was. I quickly grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. I showered quickly and brushed my hair and **_

_**headed toward the living room. My cottage wasn't as big as the Cullen House but it was enough for my momma, daddy and me. Nobody was in the living room, **_

_**the kitchen, or my parent's bedroom. They all must be in the big house. I quickly ran as fast as could through the forest to the Cullen house. I walked in to see **_

_**Aunt Alice sitting with daddy playing chess,"Dad why do you even try? Alice may as well check the future to see who wins."I smiled at my father who looked at **_

_**me, his eyes were filled with adoration and love. "Yes honey I know but it's worth a try. Anyways we are trying to kill time until you grandpa Charlie gets **_

_**here."Right then and there my Uncle Emmet came in with a huge grin on his face," Ah Edward you can't kill time till you have killed the clock." I joined in his **_

_**laughter, his booming laugh filling the house. "What are you guys laughing at?" My mom said, walking gracefully into the room with a smile on her face."Oh **_

_**momma don't act like you didn't hear."I said to her as she returned the sincere smile I showed her."Momma where's Jacob? I haven't seen him." She nodded **_

_**towards the kitchen. I thanked her with a smile and headed towards Jacob who probably already inhaled his breakfast. As I walked in and saw Jacob, I got **_

_**butterflies when his eyes met mine. It's been happening for awhile now and I really don't know why. Was I starting to like Jacob? "You going to eat or just stand **_

_**there lost in your thoughts?" I came back to reality and sat next to Jake to eat my eggs. We ate in silence for awhile but it wasn't awkward. After a few minutes **_

_**Jacob broke the silence," So, are you excited?" I gave him a confused look."Nessie, its September 3rd." I thought for a moment then I realized my seventh **_

_**birthday was next week. Though physically I was going to turn sixteen." Ness, did you really forget your birthday?" I shrugged, I didn't really care."It just slipped **_

_**my mind." I replied. Jacob smiled at me with his friendly smile that, just recently, makes my heart skip. Why was this happening to me? "Well, I got to go visit the pack. I'll see you later Ness." Jacob kissed my forehead before he headed out. He seemed lost in thought. What was he so concentrated on. My dad's voice broke **_

_**my thoughts," Renesmee? Can you please come in here?"Uh Oh. I forgot my dad can read minds. I walked reluctantly towards the living room."Yes daddy?"My **_

_**father gave me a stern look. What had he heard in my mind?"Sweetie, we are going to talk to you about this wolf trait that might come in handy next week."He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I nodded so my dad could keep going."There is something wolves have that's called an Imprint. These imprints are their soul **_

_**mates, so they could be a friend, boyfriend, or anyone you want them to be."My father looked at me with a serious face as if he wants me to be careful about **_

_**this."Oh yes I want you to be very careful, Renesmee."I was totally confused. What was my father trying to say?" Dad I –what do you mean? What does this have **_

_**to do with me or anyone else in the family? Why will this come in handy next week? Why –""Renesmee, all these questions will be resolved next week. "I looked **_

_**at my mom, who was smiling with excitement. What were my parents keeping from me? I nodded and headed towards the piano. My daddy had taught me my **_

_**mom's lullaby and mine. I like playing my momma's lullaby a lot. Her eyes brighten as I play, she says it sounds almost exactly like when my dad plays it. I smile **_

_**at my momma as I began to play her lullaby. When I finished her eyes widened." Renesmee that sounded exactly identical to your father's!" I smiled at my daddy **_

_**who looked just as happy." Keep playing Renesmee. I'm going to get the door for Charlie." As soon as my dad said this the doorbell rang. I kept playing as **_

_**Charlie came in, his eyes wide when he saw me." Wow you have gotten really good. I actually it was Edward before he opened the door." I smiled at him as I **_

_**finished my momma's lullaby. "Thank you grandpa. That means a lot." My momma soon got up and hugged Grandpa Charlie. "Hey Bells hows it going?" My **_

_**momma pulled away and moved toward my dad."Pretty good dad. Everything is pretty much the same." She looked at my dad. It was obvious that they were **_

_**having a private conversation. What's wrong dad?, I thought. My dad looked at me and smiled. "Charlie, we have been keeping a big secret from you and we **_

_**just can't hold it any longer." My dad was going to tell him we were Vampires!! My dad just nodded at my thought. Grandpa Charlie looked confused and a little **_

_**hurt. "Charlie we are a family of Vampires. No Charlie we are not joking, we are plain serious." Grandpa Charlie looked shocked. "Yes Charlie, I can read minds. **_

_**Bella is a shield, Renesmee can show you her thoughts and Alice can see the future." Grandpa Charlie's eyes widened with fear." No we don't drink human blood. **_

_**We drink animal blood." Grandpa looked kind of relieved. "Dad do you want to go home and think this over?" Grandpa nodded at my mom and got up and nearly **_

_**ran to his cruiser. "Well now that was a nice conversation." I said. "Do my girls want to go hunting?"My dad said, putting his arms around me and my momma's **_

_**shoulders. We both nodded in agreement and headed off to the forest a t full speed. Daddy found a mountain lion to feed on, Momma found a lamb and elk, and I **_

_**ate the biggest dear I could find. It's exciting to hunt with my parents. We always play around. When we got home I saw Jacob crashed on the couch. He looked **_

_**so peaceful when he was sleeping. We were gone a few hours so he should be waking up soon. As if he read my mind, Jacob slowly opened his eyes. His eyes **_

_**scanned the room till they fell on me. His eyes brightened as he got up."Hey Ness." He said with a yawn. I smiled at my best friend," Hey Jake. Had a nice nap?" **_

_**He nodded, trying to stifle a yawn."Hey Ness, the pack is having a bonfire tonight. Want to go?"I looked towards my dad who was standing behind me. He nodded **_

_**and I went to hug him, pecking his cheek. I played for a few hours with Jacob on the Xbox, and then wrestled him outside. "Nessie you should go get ready. The **_

_**Bonfire will start in like an hour or 30 minutes." I nodded at Jake and ran full speed toward the cottage.**_

_**

* * *

**_

PReview: Bella's Pov

"_**Edward!" Alice came in running, worry in her eyes. "Alice what's wrongs? What happened " **_

_**Did something happen to Renesmee?"The Volturi is coming!" Edward and Alice said together.**_


	2. Screw Volturi

Second Chapter

Bella's Pov:

_**I smiled as Renesmee ran toward the cottage to get ready for the Bonfire. I looked at Jacob as soon as she was gone." Jacob, I'm just warning you that you are not allowed to tell Renesmee that you imprinted on her until her birthday and make sure no one from the pack tells her okay?" Jake just nodded in agreement, the excitement in his eyes showing." Edward, I'm going to ask you now. Do I have your blessing to go out with Nessie if she has the same feelings for me?" I took of my shield, Edward you can trust Jacob with Nessie. They were meant for each other like you were meant for me and I for you, I thought." Jacob Black, I give you my blessing to go out with my daughter. That's only if she wants to." Edward and I smiled as Jacob came and hugged us." I won't let you guys down I promise." He hugged**_

_** us one more time and backed away." Well I'm going to go help Nessie get ready." As I said this Nessie came running in, a huge smile planted on her face. "You ready to go Ness?" Renesmee's heart began to race; she nodded and came to kiss me and Edward on the cheek." Have Fun!" Edward and I said at the same time as Renesmee and Jacob drove away. I turned towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck." Seven years passed by too fast, Edward. Our little girl is not so little anymore." I sighed as Edward pressed his lips against mine gently."I know, my love. Renesmee is all grown up, but next week will be the last she will grow and all of us will live together forever." If I could cry I would've already. Edward can always make the simplest sentence into a beautiful poem. "How did I meet someone as amazing as you?"Edward pulled me closer as I said this." I guess you can call it luck."I kissed Edward as soon as these words escaped his lips. **_

_**When I pulled away I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes," Dare you to a game of chess?"Edward laughed his angelic laugh as if what I said was some kind of joke."You're on!" **_

_**In the middle of our game Alice came running in, "Edward!" Alice had shock in her eyes. "Alice what's wrong? What happened "I said afraid it was Renesmee in trouble."The Volturi is coming!" Edward and Alice said together. I stood there, frozen with shock "Oh Edward we shouldn't have told Charlie! I know I wanted him to understand so he wouldn't think I was lying to him, but-"Edward pulled me into a tight embrace. "Sh, honey it's okay. He was dying to know what was going on. Don't worry he understands, he is just in shock. Though I don't think that's why their coming." I looked at him and Alice, my eyes confused. I just sighed and asked Alice, "How long do we have?" **_

_**Alice walked towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace."We have about a month or two. They still aren't sure when to come." I just nodded and hugged Alice closer. **_

_**We stayed the rest of the day trying to figure out why they were coming. Did Renesmee do something? I don't think so. Alice and Edward said that they didn't know about Charlie, so what happened? Alice said they kept changing their reasons for coming, knowing she can see them."I don't know Bella, but I think it has something to do with one of Nahuel's sisters. She might have done something that might have revealed us." I nodded, not sure if I can trust my voice. **_

_**"That is only one of the reasons their coming though. They still won't reveal the other one." Alice closed her eyes trying to concentrate. "We will talk about this later. Renesmee is home." **_

_**I heard a car door close and Renesmee and Jacob came through the door. Jake looked exhausted. I think it's time for the pup to take a nap. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath. I closed the shield. I have to be more careful. "Jake you look tired. You want something to drink?" Renesmee said, her soft little voice filling the room like music. **_

_**"Nah I'm good. I think I'm just going to hit the hay and crash on your couch." Jake walked over to the couch and just collapsed. I caught Nessie staring at him, a smile forming on her face. "Renesmee you can go up and sleep in your father's room. We're going to stay here with Alice since Jasper is hunting." Renesmee just nodded, came to kiss us goodnight, and left. About twenty seconds later Jacob's eye opened up, looking around. Then he got up and pulled us toward the kitchen. "I heard the word Vulturi. What's up and please tell me it has nothing to do with Nessie." Jacob's eyes soften, they became kind of sad. "I'm sorry Jake but it is." Jake's eyes flared up. He was pissed now and I was all ready for the fireworks to start. **_

_**"Damn dirty bloodsucking leaches!" Jacob said under his breath. Then Alice came in," Their going to send someone. I think its Riley, but he seems too excited. Something weird is going on. I can't put my finger on it." Alice had her eyes shut and concentrated hard. Edward spoke up, "Well someone is going to have to be with Nessie all the time. We also have to track down Riley." I nodded; I'm not going to let a dirty leech take my daughter. "Well it's a month or two away. Let's start with Nessie's invitations." Jacob went back to the couch, Alice went to go grab the box where she has a bunch of stuff to make invitations and all that junk, and Edward sat with me at the kitchen table. A random thought came to mind, "Edward," He looked at me, "We have to take them down."**_

_**

* * *

sORRY I DONT HAVE A PREVIEW THIS TIME BUT I WILL POST THE THIRD CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!! tHE MORE rEVIEWS i SEE THE FASTER i TYPE(=  
**_


	3. Suprise for Nessie

All twilight Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer!

Okay guys soo heres the third chapter of New Discovery!I am working on the fourth chapter&&I want reviews to inspire me!

Yeaa ssooo on with the reading,,,,tell me what u think

* * *

_**Renesmee's Pov:**_

_**I was woken up by the sound of glass breaking downstairs. "You damn dirty mutt! You broke the bowl!" Aunt Rosalie screamed at someone who was obviously Jacob. I smiled as the insults between Aunt Rosalie and Jake started. It was right on schedule like any other day. I heard a rip downstairs followed by a wolfy laugh from Jacob. "Freakin' dog! You think this is funny?! This is one of my favorite shirts!" I heard Jacob laugh even harder. I walked down the stairs to find Jacob on the floor laughing at Aunt Rosalie's ripped shirt. It was only a tiny rip on the shoulder so I don't see what the big problem is. "Don't worry Aunt Rosalie," I said and continued quickly when she gave me a frightening glare," Aunt Alice wouldn't have let you keep it after today anyways.**_

_** And if you were hiding it well she would have found out." Aunt Rosalie glared at me once more then stomped out of the living room. Jacob stopped laughing and was now smiling with amusement. "Blondie has some attitude there huh? I wonder if it will ever go away." Jacob stated with a little chuckle. I gave him a disapproving look,**_

_**" Damn Jake, please don't piss her off when I'm sleeping. I need to rest too you know." Jacob's smile grew wider. Damn it was just dazzling. It took my breath away. Wait. Why is Jake's smile taking my breath away and giving me butterflies? Gosh it was all confusing. "Your right Ness. You do need your rest because guess what?" I stared at him obviously confused. "I convinced your parents to let us go back to school." My eyes widen with shock. I can't believe it! I'm going to school! Wow I just can't find my breath to tell Jacob how excited I am! I reached out to him and put my hand on his face, letting all the emotion go through. Jacob's smiled as I transmitted my emotions and thoughts to him. "Well I'm glad your excited Nessie. Of course I'm not that excited but I'm going to be there with you every step of the way so yea I guess I'm kind of excited." **_

_**The thought of Jacob being excited just because he's with me made my heart swell. I returned his smile and hugged him."Thank you Jake," I whispered in his ear. I let go of him and skipped to the kitchen. There was already a bunch of pancakes baked for us in the kitchen. I only had to grab two plates, syrup, butter, and some apple juice. I filled Jacob's plate with twenty pancakes while I only ate four."When do we start?" I asked Jacob when he was on his eighteenth pancake. He shrugged,"Idon'tnoabyeononday?" "What?"I said. He said it while his mouth was stuffed with food. He gulped down his food and repeated his statement; "I don't know maybe on Monday" I smiled. Today was Sunday. Tomorrow was Monday. September second. I don't think we are going to be that far behind. Jacob saw my enthusiasm and asked why the sudden over excitement. Today is Sunday you dim wit. His eyes widened in shock. "Shit." Was all he said. Alice then came in a blur. She looked at Jacob."Did you tell her already?" He nodded. She then skipped towards me and Jacob. **_

_**"Come on guys. Time to go shopping for school!" Jacob looked terrified. "Don't worry Jacob you don't have to go, but I was going to let you get whatever you wanted." Jacob relaxed then. He shrugged, "I guess I'll go then." Alice squealed with excitement. She dragged me upstairs and quickly changed me into a red v-neck long sleeve, black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. She quickly shoved us into her Porsche and drove off to Seattle. At the shopping district, Alice gave Jacob a wad of money for him to buy his own clothes. Then she pushed me towards the closest decent looking store there was. Alice gave Jacob simple instructions. Buy 5 outfits. After an hour Jacob came back with all five and I berly had two. **_

_**So far I had already 2 pairs of jeans, a skirt that my dad would approve of, two long sleeve shirts (it was forks after all), some flats, a designer scarf, and some makeup. So far that's only two outfits completed. I found a shirt that looked preppy, red converse (shocker) and a tie to go with the skirt. Three outfits complete 45 minutes and Jacob was apparently amused with my shopping. When the second hour was finished I had already found two more v-neck shirts (elbow sleeve) that were a little long for me. They go perfectly with my jeans. In less than 3 hours we found all we needed but we spent another hour in the music store and buying some ice cream for me and Jacob. **_

_**In the music store I bought a guitar and some music books for both the guitar and piano. We headed home after 4 hours in Seattle. I fell asleep against Jacob as soon as I sat down. I woke up to the warm touch of Jacob's arms around me. Jacob must have carried me to my bed when we got home. I blushed at the thought of Jacob cradling me against him. I looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand next to my bed. Five thirty in the morning. I suddenly remembered today was my first day of actual school. I smiled at the thought of me and Jacob going to school together. I sighed at the metal picture that formed in my head and gently moved Jacob's arm to get out of bed. I decided to take a shower and then start breakfast. I quickly showered and changed into one of the new outfits I bought yesterday. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I put on my black jeans, white shirt with black long sleeves and some flat white boots that I already had. I brushed through my hair leaving it tangle free, and then picking up half of it in a clip.**_

_** I put on some pearl earrings a necklace that has a heart and says Romeo&Juliet in small letters around the edge and in the middle it says R&J.**_  
_**that is what caught my attention. R&J as in Renesmee & Jacob not Romeo & Juliet. I didn't bother with the makeup and went into the kitchen to see that waffles were already made for us with a note next to the plate:**_

_**Dear Renesmee,**_

_**Me and your mother have gone hunting with your grandparents. If you want someone to take you to school, ask Alice. If you want Jacob to drive you, take the Volvo. Good Luck at school my love. We love you**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward . Bella**_

_**I laughed at the note. Though my mother was a vampire her handwriting was the same. I put the note down and walked into my room to wake up Jacob. I kneeled next to the bed and shook Jacob gently. **_

_**"Jake, it's time to wake up. I got waffles in the kitchen." At the sound of waffles his eyes popped open slowly. He groaned and got up sleepily. I smiled at him and walked toward the kitchen. I ate two waffles while Jacob inhaled at least fifteen. I smiled at him when he finished. " Okay pup. Go take a shower and get ready." He rolled his eyes when I called him pup and walked towards the restroom. In five minutes he was out of the shower and in his new clothes. He was wearing a black shirt with a wolf logo on it and some baggy pants. I smiled at the shirt, the wolf was about the same color as Jacob's fur and was howling at the moon. **_

_**"Ready to go Jake?" He nodded and took my hand. We ran off toward the Big House. "Hey Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper. Hey Aunt Rosalie and Mr. Teddy Bear." Everyone laughed at my nickname to my Uncle Emmet. He glared at me. "Very funny Hybrid!" I winked at him and he smiled. Alice came towards me and hugged me tight. "Good luck Nessie. Need a ride?" I shook my head." Daddy said we can take the Volvo." Jacob's eyes brightened and Alice ran towards some drawers and in half a second she was holding the car keys in front of Jacob. **_

_**"Your one lucky pup today aren't you?" Alice joked. Jacob snatched the keys out of her hand and dragged me towards the car. "Bye!" I called out. If Jake was in wolf form, his tail would have fallen off for wagging too much. I adore the way he brightens up when he drives one of the family's cars. "So Jake you excited?" He shrugged," I guess." I put my hand on his arm and transmitted my emotions to him, which made his smile grow wider. "Okay Ness. I get this is a big day for you and that's why I told Edward to put us in each class together. So take the anxiety off your list of emotions." I smiled at him and exhaled the breath I was holding. Then it showed up. The school that my family went to, Forks High school. **_

_**When Jacob parked the car, he got out and opened my door."You ready Ness?" He asked. I took a quick breath,"Im ready Jake." He smiled and helped me out of the car and walked me to the office."Hello I'm Jacob Black, this is Renesmee Cullen. We were registered the other day and came to get our schedules." The lady who assisted us looked at me weird. "Sure thing, sugar. Um, Renesmee?" I looked at the lady who, according to her name tag, must be Ms.O'dowd. "Are you in fact related to Dr. Cullen's family?" I smiled at her, "Yes, in fact I am. Why do you ask?" She hesitated a little," Well I have seen their son Edward and my, you look a lot like him." Jacob looked at me, urgency in his eyes. I touched his arm and transmitted what I was thinking. He relaxed under my touch. "Well Edward is my long lost brother. I didn't figure this out till two years ago."**_

_** Ms. O'Dowd nodded her head, telling me she understood. She handed us out schedules and sent us off to class. This was going to be an interesting day. Who else knows my father and his family?**_

_**

* * *

Please Review! i am working on the fourth chapter right now! The more reviews i see the more time i spend on writing these chapters,,,,tell me if i should change something,,,,tell me wat u hate and love  
**_


	4. Nessie's School Experience

**All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyers,,,Any other characters not mentioned in the Saga are mine**

**Please Review and tell me what you think......im working on Chapter 5 right now**

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Nessie and I walked towards our first class which was Biology. I don't think it will be that bad. Nessie is badass at science and all that crap so yea whatever. People stared as we walked down the hallway. Girls stared at me then glared at Renesmee. Ha! Jealous much? Then the guys were staring at….Nessie?! What the hell?! Damn I wish I could put my arm around her and hiss her head or something to show them that she is unavailable. Anything to get those eyes full of lust off of Nessie's gorgeous figure. I started seeing red and every part of me was shaking." Jake, calm down. Don't worry just focus on our goal. To get through the day as normal people please?" Nessie whispered so low only vampires and werewolves could hear. The redness faded and I was no longer shaking. I smiled down at my curly haired angel."Thanks Ness." I whispered, not sure I had the voice to talk yet. She smiled and we walked into the classroom. Nessie walked up to a young man who was about twenty seven or so.

"Hello," Renesmee's voice rang with supreme beauty," I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is Jacob Black. We are your new students. We were told we had to get these little sheet s signed by our teachers."

The man didn't even smile at us. I don't know about everyone else but I think that's rude. "Oh yes, I've been expecting you Ms. Cullen and your friend here too. I am Mr. Ridgeway. Nice to meet one of the Cullen's youngest." Mr. Ridgeway said while signing the sheets for both of us. He got some text books out of a cabinet and handed on to Nessie and me.

"These are your text books for this class and they will be for the rest of the year. I hope you enjoy yourself Ms. Cullen, Mr. Black." He finally smiled but it was more sinister than friendly. Nessie didn't seem as shaken as I was though, "Thank you, Sir. I hope to learn from your knowledge as well." The teacher seemed impressed. Damn Nessie could act. He pointed towards two empty seats at the end of the room. Nessie and I walked calmly to our seats and listen to a lecture.

Gosh I already knew this. This is crap Doctor Vamp taught me and Nessie last year. Could the day get interesting at all? I decided to admire Nessie. I love how her curls grew longer over time. They were now at her waist, bronze and beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes, big and adorable. I finally realized what she was wearing. She was wearing mostly black and white. Hm now that won't do. Mostly gold and red bring out her eyes and make her hair look brighter. Then I noticed the necklace she wore around her neck. Romeo & Juliet were written around the edges of the necklace. I know how much Nessie loved that book. What caught my eye was the R&J in the middle. Renesmee & Jacob. I liked that necklace now. Even if she didn't know my meaning to it, I hope she wears it every day. Sooner than I expected the bell rang and we were off to Spanish. I actually had to listen to this class.

I've always wanted to speak Spanish. Time passed by, we had already gone to our other classes and we were now headed to lunch. They were serving lasagna and I don't know what other crap, I couldn't care less. Nessie does though. She doesn't like some human foods, but she sure loves Italian food. She happily ate her lasagna and so did I. She didn't finish hers and of course gave it to me. Damn I was still hungry. She laughed, probably knowing what I was thinking.

"Still hungry Jake?" she joked. I smiled up at her, "Yes. In case you didn't know, I'm a big wolf with a big appetite." She laughed in amusement and to tell you the truth I couldn't help laugh either.

Her laugh was a musical sound that rang through the whole building. I looked behind her to find some chicks gawking at her and some guys too. Of course. My little monster is attracting too much attention. The bell rang and we were off to ELA (English Language Arts). We walked in to find the teacher already preparing our text books and some journals. What the hell do we need journals for? "Hello I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is Jacob Black. We are your new students and we were told to have these sheets signed by all teachers."

The teacher smiled at Renesmee in adoration. What the hell? He shook her hand "Ah yes Ms. Cullen. I've been expecting both of you." Renesmee stared at him with wide eyes. What was wrong with her?

"Well here are your textbooks. Your journals, which you will need for assignments. And your slips signed." He looked carefully at Nessie," Enjoy your day . I have high expectations of you." He then looked at me, "You too, Mr. Black." He pointed us to our tables. What! We were in separate seats?! Well at least I was in the same class with her.

Damn I'm sitting next to a blonde chick. Great I hope she isn't like Rosalie. Nessie on the other hand is sitting next to some random guy who was freakin staring at her. I let out a growl too low for human ears.

Nessie turned to stare at me. Her eyes soften. Her way of telling me it was okay. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Instead of paying attention to the class, I listened to every word the damn kid was saying. "Hey I'm Drago but they call me Drake." Renesmee turned her head slightly, her expression seemed confused. "I'm Renesmee but they call me Nessie." He smiled at her, curiosity written all over his face.

"Renesmee is such a beautiful name. Who on earth would give you the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster? I find that cruel." Nessie glared at Drake. "My best friend gave me that nickname when I was a um kid. It's not cruel and I love it." She looked down at her hands as if afraid to look him in the eye. "What about your name huh? It's Italian and according to your accent you're from Italy." Wow I didn't even notice his accent. "Yes Renesmee I am from Italy. Volterra to be exact." Nessie stiffened. Shit Volterra. As in where the Volturi live.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" His voice did have a heavy Italian accent. "Nothing. I just had a bad past with some people in Volterra." Finally the bell rang and she hopped up and came towards me. Her face told me something was wrong. She saw the worry in my face, so she touched my arm and transmitted her thoughts,_**I'll tell you in the car when school ends.**_

So we went on to the rest of our classes. Our last class was P.E and since it was out first day we got to sit out. The final bell rang and we bolted towards the car at human speed."Nessie!" Shit it was the Drago dude."It's okay Jake. I got this. Go and start the car." I glared at Drago and stalked off towards the car. "Hey Renesmee I just wanted to give you this."He handed her a little paper. Damn he just pissed me off. "Nessie we have to get going or Alice will surely kill you." I screamed out at Nessie and smiled as Drago glared at me. "Who is that?" he whispered. "That's my best friend. He's been with me since birth."

I could hear the smile in Nessie's voice. That made me feel a little better. "Oh right. The one who gave you the monster name." I had started walking towards them after Nessie said who I was and was close enough to pretend I berly heard what he said. I put my arms around Nessie as a sign to tell him to back off my girl. "Yea she's my monster because she has a hell of a bite." I smiled an innocent smile and Nessie laughed at our little insider. "We got to go. See you later kid!" I yelled at Drago as I pulled Ness toward the car. She quickly got in to the car and waited till we were on the highway.

"Jake he isn't human." I looked at her. Was she going mad? "He has a heartbeat like mine and he doesn't smell like a human or vampire. When he gave me the little paper, his hand came in contact with mine. It's the same temperature." I shook my head. This was all too fast."Okay Nessie just show me everything." She touched my arm and showed me how his heart beat sounded, his smell, his touch. Damn this is a problem. "You have to tell Edward as soon as we get home." I already started thinking it as we went up the driveway. We found Edward outside the door when we parked the car. Nessie got out of the car and stood in front of Edward. Probably going through everything that happened.

"Nessie are you sure this is what you saw?" She nodded. "He also said he was from Italy. Volterra, Italy." Edward's eyes showed panic for a brief second then went expressionless. "If you see closely dad. He looks a lot like Demetri." Edward ran into the house. To find Alice I guess.

"Renesmee lets go back to the cottage." I took her hand and ran to the cottage with her. She sat on the couch, looking at her hands. "Jake, he's a hybrid like me. Could it be that the Volturi sent him?" I shrugged. "I don't know Ness. But don't worry about him. Everything is going to be alright." She sighed and lay down on the couch. Damn what are we going to do? Alice said they were going to send Riley, not a damn hybrid.

Wait. Seth killed Riley the day the newborns attacked. Damn they're trying to trick her! Shit I need to talk to them. I glanced towards Nessie who was asleep on the couch. I can't leave her here alone. Well they are just going to have to wait. For now Nessie's safety is most important right now.


	5. Drago's Visit

_**All Characters mentioned in the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any others belong to me.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think....i want more than just " Love it so far keep writing" **_

_**I need something more. Tell me what you like and what you hate,,,,and correct me if you must**_

_**Reviews make me SMile (= Enjoy!**_

* * *

Renesmee's Pov:

The smell of smoke overwhelmed me. Trees surrounded me and smoke clouded mu vision. "Jake?"I called out. I swear he was right behind me, along with the rest of my family. Where were they? "Momma? Daddy? Grandpa? Grandma? Aunt Alice? Anybody?!" I was beginning to panic. My family abandoned me! I heard a howl of despair coming from the clearing up ahead. It was Jacob. "Jacob!" I ran towards the clearing and stopped in my tracks to see The Volturi. Drago had Jacob pinned to the ground and bit his neck."No!" I screamed. The rest of my family was fighting and the Volturi was just ripping them to shreds. In the middle of the clearing was a pile of bodies. I saw Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Renee, and my parents. I dropped to my knees "No! Please stop!" Then Demetri and Drago were at my side. "To late Renesmee." Drago whispered. "They're all dead. Now you're all mine." I stared at him in disbelief. "No! I will never be yours! I will never belong to the Volturi!"

I sat up straight in my bed, breathing heavily. "Nessie are you okay?" His voice was all I needed to hear. My love, my heart, my life Jacob. I nodded at his question, not trusting my voice. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked Jacob, who had worry all over his face. "About two hours. Do you want to go to the Big House?" I shook my head, not wanting Daddy to worry. Jacob pulled me into a tight embrace. "It's okay honey it was only a dream." I didn't notice that tears were strolling down my face. Jacob pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I wonder what he was thinking. He looked guilty.

_**Damn Nessie I wish I could do more. **_I stared at him in shock. Did I just read his mind? I looked down at our hands intertwined. "Jacob, think of um apples. What color are they and do you like them?" _** Damn this girl is crazy. **_ "Hey I'm not crazy!"

He looked at me and then looked at our hands. "Nessie you could read minds?" I shrugged. "I berly figured this out right now." Then the phone rang and Jacob answered it right away. "Hello? Yea she's awake. Okay Bells we'll be over there in a bit." I sighed and got up from the couch. "They want us at the Big House?"

He nodded."Race you?" "You're on!" I ran out the door. He beat me by an inch."Wow Nessie you got faster." I smiled at him and walked through the doors. There was a girl who looked a lot like Nahuel on the couch looking nervous. "Raquel this is Renesmee."Daddy introduced. Raquel got up and walked over to me."Nice to meet you Renesmee. I'm Raquel, one of Nahuel's sisters."

I smiled at her. I touched her face; _**do you have any special powers?**_ She smiled at me, "That's a nice gift you have there Renesmee. I control water. I can also tell when someone lies. Tell me a lie." Okay. "My parents are Carlisle and Esme." She grabbed my hand and a light blue dot formed on my hand. "That's cool. I can also read minds." My parents looked at me confused. I grabbed her hand and concentrated on her thoughts. _**Renesmee you are one impressing child. **_I smiled at her thoughts "Thank you. You ain't bad yourself."

I smiled at my parents who were looking at me with love in their eyes. "Why are you here if I may ask?" Her smile faded and her eyes grew sad. "My sister told the Volturi that the Cullens didn't keep the secret. Now many humans know. She then revealed herself to some locals in Europe. I didn't believe what she said about you family, so I left before the Volturi came to 'punish' her. She fled to Canada and I decided to come here and warn you."

I don't understand why would she do that? "Raquel's sister, Lara, didn't like our family. She thinks we sent the Volturi to kill her father on purpose." Daddy answered my thoughts. Now I understand. "So the Volturi is coming. No doubt about it." Daddy nodded then looked at Jacob. "Your right Jacob. Riley is dead. They are trying to confuse Alice!" Alice came in then, panic on her face. "So who are they sending?" Me and Jacob whispered the same thing,"Drago." Daddy stared off into space for a while. "Renesmee do you have the boy's number?" I nodded. I don't like where you're going, I thought. "You don't have to like it. Call the boy and invite him to dinner." I can't believe he's saying this.

"What?! Dad he can be working for the Volturi for all we know." He shook his head in disapproval. "Renesmee I need to see his mind. See what he is planning to do." I groaned and stomped towards the damn phone. I took the little paper out of my pocket and dialed. He answered on the first ring, "Hello?" I took a deep breath. I can't believe their making me do this.

"Hey Drake its Renesmee." I heard him chuckle on the other line. "Well Renesmee, I expected you to call soon but not this soon. What do you need?" I clenched my jaw, "Well Drake, I was talking to my family about my first day of school and well of course I mentioned you." I tried to make my voice as innocent and tempting as I could. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me and my family tonight." I heard some whispering and then the line was silent. Talking to your daddy Demetri, you no good lying hybrid?! My daddy cleared his throat and gave me a disapproving glare. I'm sorry, I thought. "I would love to join your family for dinner Renesmee. Where is your house located?"

I gave him my address and waited for him to arrive. "I can't believe you made me do this dad. He probably thinks I want to hit on him or something." Daddy chuckled, "Well Renesmee, we will see if this no good lying hybrid is innocent or not." He quoted me. Very funny Edward, I thought sarcastically. Five minutes later I heard a car come up the drive way.

I looked at Jacob, he was pouting on the couch. Aw how cute. I laughed to myself. "Jake are you going to stay for dinner?" He scoffed, "You think I'm going to miss dinner and not get a chance to meet your new little boyfriend?" he said sourly. Wow that hurt. My dad had a concentrated look on his face.

Grandpa Carlisle opened the door, "Hello, you must be Drago." They shook hands and came towards the living room. "So Drago," my dad started, "Is Renesmee the only other hybrid you met?"

Drago put on this sinister smile," Yes in fact she is. Yet I still manage to see another hybrid." Raquel glared at him, "I'm sure you're honored to meet me and Renesmee." Dad then glared at Drago. "Who's your father Drago?" He shrugged. How can he not know? "My father was no where seen when I was born. Some locals took me in." Bull shit. Dad glared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled. Raquel walked over to Drago and grabbed his hand. A light blue spot formed on his hand. I let out a growl. He obviously knew what it meant. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you much about my life right now."

He seemed to feel the tension in the room, "I think I should leave now." He walked away and rode off into a pit of mystery. What the hell was that? "Dad I'm tired. I'm going back to the cottage." Dad and Jacob glanced at each other, and then Daddy nodded. Jacob was with me before I even reached the door.

"You may not know it but you sure have an attitude Nessie." He laughed in amusement after he stated his sentence. "Nice to know." I replied a bit too sourly. He stopped me right there and turned to face me.

"Renesmee," he said with a serious look. Now I know he was dead serious. "Honey you need to calm down. Drago won't do anything to you as long as I'm here and neither will the Volturi. My meaning in life is to kill vampires, and that's what I'm planning to do. You are my life Renesmee, don't forget that." Jacob shut his mouth as fast as he opened it. His expression said he regretted what he said but his eyes say he means it.

I pulled him into a tight embrace, "Thank you." I mumbled into his chest. He hugged me back and kissed my head. "Any time my little monster."

He chuckled into my hair. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Let's go home." He nodded and we ran towards the cottage. I was in fact tired so I just went straight to my room. I turned on my iPod and put the album with the music that puts me to sleep. I quickly changed into some sweats and one of Jacob's old t-shirts that Billy gave me. He says they're from his "skinny days".

I laughed to myself as I climbed into bed. "What's so funny?" Jacob asked as he came to lie down next to me. I shook my head and laughed again, "I find it funny that you were once `skinny` it just doesn't seem possible." His eyes scanned me and I swear his eyes got darker. "Well I was skinnier than I am now. Hey, mind if I take a shower?"

I shook my head. He got up and walked to the restroom. When the door shut, loneliness overwhelmed me. Oh my Jacob. I have already admitted to myself that I love Jacob way more than a friend. Damn I wish he had imprinted on me. Five minutes later he came out. Shirtless, hair wet and dripping down his muscles. Damn this boy was trying to kill me. He towel dried his hair and came to lie down beside me. I cuddled next to him, letting his warmth comfort me.

He played with my curl and started humming a random melody. "What are you humming?" I asked. He smiled at me, got up, and got the guitar I bought the other day. He started playing it, beautiful and graceful like my daddy with his piano. I stared wide eyed at him and he chuckled. "Jacob I didn't know you could play."

He shrugged. "My dad has a guitar at home and I needed something to do when you were on your day long shopping spree with Alice and Rosalie" I looked at him in awe. Wow. I was speechless.

I settled back into bed and let Jacob's beautiful melody pull me into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Birthday Love

here is chapter 4 my lovelies ! Enoy! Read&&Review! It will get me to type faster! hehehe

DISCLAIMER:All Twilight Saga Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

"Jake I want to skip ELA! Tell the teacher to put us together!" I complained to Jacob. I didn't want to sit next to Drago he was so creepy. Thinking about the teacher, whose name I didn't even get, I forgot to tell Jacob about him.

"Nessie calm down, nothing is going to happen. I sit right behind you. I'll keep my eye on that little rascal." Jacob said softly while rubbing my back soothingly.

"Jake yesterday, when I shook the teacher's hand, it felt unusual. And his scent was, I don't know, kind of weird."

Jake looked at me with a confused expression. Obviously he wasn't paying attention at all yesterday.

"Lunch Time!" Momma yelled from the kitchen.

We ran to get our breakfast. We got a bunch of toast and tea. Yummy. I chugged my tea and ate my half of breakfast. I went to go change while Jake finished his meal. I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on the door. "Nessie you ready to go?" Jake asked. I sighed. Another day with the man I love. Only Drago can ruin this. "Sure." I mumbled and headed towards the Big House.

"Hello Family, Goodbye Family." I said quietly, knowing they'll hear me, and went straight to the garage.

I got into the car and drove towards school. This is going to be a long day.

"Nessie you okay?" Jake said quietly.

I gripped the wheel, "No Jacob, I'm not! This guy could be here on the Volturi's behalf. He may as well be spying on us Jake. I don't want to risk the family again."

The last sentence came out in a whisper. Memory of the Volturi coming to destroy me and my family when I was just a few months flashed through my head. I shuddered. I don't remember much, but I remember enough. I looked at Jake who had a pained expression.

"What's wrong Jake? Did I offend you?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head. "'S alright Ness," He said quietly, "You just reminded me of what happened seven years ago."

Aw. He still felt pain of what almost happened to my family? He must care for them a lot then. I wish it was just me though. I wish I was the reason he stayed with his arch enemies.

"Jake can I ask you something."

I couldn't help my curiosity. He looked at me and nodded, his eyes still showing pain.

"Why did you stay? I mean I know vampires are your enemies or used to be. Why did you stay before and after my mom was pregnant with me?"Jacob looked taken aback. He fixed his expression and carefully answered.

"Bella is my best friend. I was willing to stay with her until the end of it. I didn't think she would be Bella. My Bella. She wasn't a crazy newborn. She was really controlled." He glanced at me. I knew there was more to the story. "There is one main reason, though, but you aren't going to find out till your birthday." Jake said this hesitantly.

Like he doesn't want to tell me. I sighed and looked towards the road. I parked the car and headed towards class without waiting for Jacob.

"Nessie! Wait up!" He caught up to me and turned me towards him.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad?" He asked, panic in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "What are you keeping from me Jake? " I asked quietly.

He didn't answer. I opened my eyes to find him with his mouth open but no words came out. Pain clear in his eyes.

"I can't tell you yet Ness. Please wait till your birthday its only four days away." I shrugged and walked away.

I spent the day listening to Jake complain about me not talking to him. At lunch I told him I didn't want to hear anything. I headed to the rest of my classes but hesitated at ELA. I walked in to find Drago talking to the teacher who smelled weird. He had black hair and amber eyes. He was good looking for his age but it was his scent and warmth that interested me.

He was warmer than a human, but colder than me and was he? "Mr. Conan may I get a copy of the worksheet? I didn't seem to get one." Drago said to the teacher.

That must be his name. I walked to my desk ignoring Jacob's calls. _Nessie Nessie Nessie. _It's what I've been hearing all day from him. He leaned against my table.

"Come on! I'll tell you everything I promise just not now. Please can you trust me on this?" I just looked away.

"I'll think about it." I mumbled and he walked away.

"Hey Renesmee!" Drago walked up to the desk and sat down at his seat. I mumbled a greeting and started doodling on my binder.

"Hey so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, go out to dinner or something?" I heard a growl from behind me.

I sighed,"Sorry Drake. I'm not interested." He scoffed and turned around, ignoring me the rest of class.

I got through the rest of my classes with Jacob complaining about Drago asking me out. When we got in the car after school I snapped.

"Jacob what is wrong with you?! Why are you so protective of me? Are you mad because he's a boy or because he's a half breed like me?!"

Jake seemed taken aback and stayed quiet. Damn! More secrets! Ugh Today just gets better. I parked the car in the garage and headed straight home. I ate something then headed to my room and started on my homework. When I was done I just lay there for a few hours. Around six or seven Jacob came in.

"Nessie?" I looked up.

He seemed to be in pain. I sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm just stressed out about Drago and crap."

He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. "It's okay Nessie." He crooned. I fell asleep slowly as he started humming tunelessly.

Time passed fast. One day I'm stressing at school during ELA and now I find myself being woken up by Aunt Alice.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled when she came into my room.

I opened my eyes slowly to see her smiling at me. "Get up Nessie! I bought you an outfit of your taste since it's your day."

She glanced at the bags on the floor. "Okay Aunt Alice. Let me take a quick shower and I'll head over to the Big House."

She nodded and danced out of the room. I took a shower and checked the bags. Aunt Alice bought some designer jeans with rips in them and a red shirt. I quickly put them on and checked myself in the mirror. I looked at the shirt closely now. It had a golden wolf logo on it and two rips on one shoulder.

I laughed at her selection. She knew me so well. I checked the bags again to find some red heels. Well I should have expected her to buy something fancy. I slipped them on and went to go comb my hair. I straightened my hair but left five curls out. They took the perimeter of my hair.

I looked decent. I ran towards the big house. I walked in and nearly jumped out of my heels.

"Surprise!"

I laughed at my reaction as I saw everyone. The Denali's, Grandpa Charlie and Sue, The pack, and well my family. Everyone was here. Even if this sounds cruel, I didn't care. All that mattered was what Jacob had to tell me. I sighed. I was going to have to wait.I walked up to the Denali who was closer to me.

"My how you've grown. Eres una nena precisosa!" Carmen said, she was first to hug me. "Feliz Cumpleanos!" She whispered and let me go.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Kate and Tanya yelled and came to hug me at the same time.

I laughed. They were so cute. Garret and Eleazer congratulated me next then I moved onto the Wolf Pack. I got a lot of warm hands on me. Seth, Quil, and Jacob were last.

"Finally big huh kiddo?" Seth said and hugged me.

Quil pulled me into a tight embrace and twirled me. I laughed and told him to put me down.

"Happy Birthday!" Quil said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little.

I walked up to Jacob who looked at me carefully. I spread out my arms and my favorite happy grin formed on his face. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Happy Birthday honey. " He whispered. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Thanks Jake. And don't worry, I won't bring it up." He stiffened then let me go.

Momma found her way to me and picked me up into another tight embrace.

"Oh my baby girl! You're too young to be sixteen!"

Next I went to daddy who looked like he was going to cry if he could. Though I could see venom tears build up in his eyes.

"Oh daddy!"

I ran to him and gave him the tightest embrace I've given anyone today.

"Oh, Renesmee. You're so grown up. Time passes to quickly." I smiled at him and he kissed my head.

I hugged and kissed the rest of my vampire family. Charlie came up to me awkwardly.

"Congrats Ness."He must still feel awkward with the whole vampire thing.

I smiled, "thanks Grandpa Charlie. It means a lot that you came. And you too Sue."

I hugged her and I gave Alice now the permission to start the damn party. Alice made me dance with EVERYONE! That got a little tiring. I danced with everyone, drank some punch, and ate some cake too. It was actually fun. I was slow dancing with Quil when Jake came. Quil hugged me again and headed towards Claire who was eating some cake.

"Nessie can you come with me please?" I nodded and followed.

We ran through the forest till we arrived at a meadow at the edge of the treaty line, I think. I looked up at Jacob confused. He took me to the middle of the meadow and sat down, taking me down with him.

"Renesmee did your parents tell you about imprinting?" I nodded; I think I know where this is going.

"Jake are you going to tell me you already imprinted?" I asked in a whisper.

Jacob's eyes widened. He stiffly nodded. I felt tears run down my face. I should have guessed it.

"Ness why you crying?"

"Who is it?" I asked quietly, not wanting to see his face. His hand caressed my face, tracing over my lip. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Even Charlie noticed the first time." I felt a pain of betrayal.

"You haven't answered my question!" I snapped.

Before I knew it Jacob was over me, pinning me to the ground. He leaned in closer to my face.

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I feel she is the love of my life."

My eyes widened in shock. This can't be! Holy shizz! He loves me back? Wow.

"I love you Renesmee." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "I love you too Jake."

His smiled gleamed in the moonlight. He leaned closer.

"Can I- Nessie can I kiss you?"

"Please" I whispered.

He leaned in and his lips softly touched mine. His mouth moved in slow rhythm with mine. This is what I had wanted from the beginning. Jacob. I wanted him, all of him. He pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

"I think we should go back." He said.

I frowned then sighed. I agreed and we headed off towards the Cullen House slowly, letting our breath slow down. We got to the Cullen house and I began to "party" with everyone. I even danced a little with Claire and Kim. Kim and Jared already aged. They looked about twenty three.

Clair, on the other hand, was only ten. So Quil is going to last with us a good while. I hugged everyone goodbye. Only the Denali Coven stayed. Jacob came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So this is it," Jacob whispered in my ear, "This is the beginning of forever."


End file.
